


Fire and Ice

by AmethystQueen



Category: G.I. Joe (Cartoon), G.I. Joe - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Characters will be tagged when they appear, Does anyone know what the parrot's name is, Kinda forgot they existed for a while lol, Oh hey look one of the actual Gi Joes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 04:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystQueen/pseuds/AmethystQueen
Summary: After being shot down by Cobra during what seemed like a regular mission, Shipwreck wakes up once again in the "future".  Shipwreck is prepared to face whatever reality Cobra has concocted for him.  But the longer he is stuck in this world, the more he begins to doubt that even they could have created something this depressing.  Is Cobra up to their old tricks?  Shipwreck really hopes so...





	Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> I CAN EXPLAIN. School hit me harder than I thought, especially being the first month and all. So naturally, I started rewatching some of the original Gi Joe cartoon episodes. Because what else do you do when you're out of energy lol. Anyways, I saw that episode where Shipwreck thinks he's in the future but its actually Cobra trying to get some formula out of his head. It's a fantastic episode but it seemed a little too perfect to me. And of course my sleep deprived brain started to spiral and this mess was born. I'll try to keep a semi consistent update schedule XD

Shipwreck hated flying. There was a reason why he had joined the Navy rather than the Air Force. He wouldn't say he was afraid of heights, but any reasonable person would prefer their feet on solid ground than thousands of feet in the air. Especially when being pursued by a murderous squadron trying to kill them. Shipwreck swore loudly as another blast rocked the plane he was currently piloting.

"Squawk!! We're in trouble! We're in trouble!", shrieked the colorful bird on his shoulder.

"Aw shut up you lousy featherduster," he muttered under his breath. These Cobra pilots are actually starting to become decent shots, he thought somewhat grudgingly. If he hadn't been expecting to be attacked, then he would have been shot down faster than he could blink. Lucky for him, being shot at was all part of the plan. How Lady Jaye managed to talk him into being the bait for this cockamamie plan, he would never know. Effortlessly diving into a barrel roll, the sailor dodged another flurry of bullets.

"Come in Shipwreck!," came a familiar voice from the radio. "I repeat, Shipwreck are you there?"

"Read you loud and clear Flint!" replied Shipwreck, secretly relieved. Being stuck in a cockpit with only a parrot for company while fighting for your life wasn't nearly as cool as Saturday morning cartoons made it seem. Maybe they'll make a cartoon about me someday, he thought, trying to stifle a laugh at the absurdity of the thought.

"The raid on the Cobra base was a success! We couldn't have done it without you drawing away all of Cobra's air support!" Shipwreck grit his teeth as he narrowly dodged a blast that was a bit too close for comfort.

"I'm glad you're having fun pal. Now can I come back? I've already exceeded my monthly quota for near death experiences today."

"Affirmative. We've got the anti-aircraft guns up and running. Draw the planes back to the base and we'll take care of them for you."

Shipwreck gave a sigh of relief before sharply pulling up the nose of his plane to abruptly change his direction, flying straight at his pursuers. It probably wasn't a good idea to play Chicken at Mach speed, but he had never been known for his common sense. Taken by surprise, the Cobra pilots swerved out of the way to avoid a collision, allowing Shipwreck to breeze past.

"Squawk! Chickens! Chickens!", warbled the parrot gleefully.

"You're one to talk," snorted Shipwreck, turning his head to look at the bird. And in doing so, missed the one Cobra plane that was still flying towards him. The resulting crash abruptly flung Shipwreck into the cockpit window, causing his vision to turn white.

When his vision turned back to normal, he had just enough time to witness the ocean rapidly coming closer before the plane violently crashed into the water. Quickly, Shipwreck lunged for the emergency cockpit release lever. However, to his horror he found that the window refused to open, trapping him inside the sinking plane. Talk about deja vu, he thought grimly to himself. His only hope now was to get help from his team. Reaching for the radio, he pushed the emergency distress button.

"Is anyone there?," he cried. "It's me Shipwreck! My plane's been shot down and I'm trapped inside!"

"--ipw--ck -- -hat y--? Y---re cut---g --t." came the garbled response.

"I can't hear you!," said Shipwreck desperately. He could feel the pressure increasing in the cabin, causing him to start to lose consciousness. "I don't know how long I can stay awake!"

"-old on! ---- tr-ck--g --ur --cati-n..."

But it was too late. Shipwreck could feel himself slipping into the inviting darkness. His last thought before submitting to oblivion was being grateful he died at sea. A proper death for a sailor, forever one with the ocean. Everything that he had ever wanted...

He really shouldn't have been surprised when he woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a heads up: I plan on incorporating some OCs later on just in case that isnt your cup of tea


End file.
